An old man or a patient with weak legs and slow movement has difficulty in sitting on a chair safely and effortlessly, and therefore frequently needs help of an attendant to sit on the chair. It is even more laborious for the old man or the patient having injured or weak legs to get up from the chair, particularly when there is not an attendant.
There are chairs with an elevating seat available in the market designed for the aged and some patients. The elevating seats of these conventional chairs are slightly higher than that of other normal chairs, and are therefore not comfortable for sitting. Since the conventional elevating seats are normally elevated using an air pump, the users still need to exert strength at two legs to get up from the elevated seats. Another disadvantage of the conventional elevating seats is the seats are forward and downward inclined when being elevated, preventing the users from stably sitting thereon. The conventional chairs with elevating seats are therefore not safe and inconvenient for use.